


Can You See Shooting Stars From Space?

by typoqueen



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Eiffel Tower, F/M, Fluff, Paris (City), Star Trek - Freeform, Valentine - Freeform, Valentine's Day, jcforever, make JC happen, one shot fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typoqueen/pseuds/typoqueen
Summary: A romantic little Valentine's Day tryst in Paris between our beloved Captain & her First Officer. Isn't the holodeck a wonderful invention?
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Can You See Shooting Stars From Space?

**Author's Note:**

> There is no plot here don't question me on this :')

The long forgotten celebration of Valentine's Day was not one that Kathryn Janeway particularly missed, but when Chakotay suggested they honour the occasion with a date... Well how could she refuse? They'd been seeing each other for a while now, ever since they were stranded on that planet several months ago. Ever since Chakotay had told her the 'ancient legend' and their fingers had interlocked. Janeway was sure they were being careful, but was also sure that everyone must know what they were doing. It was hard not to feel happier and more at peace when he was near. It was hard to conceal the way she wanted to look at him every moment they were on the bridge together. So, yes, she jumped at the chance to do something romantic with him- off-duty, of course.

They decided they would go in their uniforms, so as not to arouse suspicion, but Kathryn had a special surprise for him underneath. She'd replicated something very Valentine-ish made from red lace and leaving nothing to the imagination. It would have never have crossed her mind to use her replicator rations on something so frivolous, but being around him made her feel like a love-sick teen all over again. It was magical, being able to steal moments with him like this, and she knew he felt the same as well.

Whenever she had thoughts like this, though, she felt a pang of guilt at the back of her mind over Mark. He was a small memory she put in a box when she was on that planet, and that box was shrinking each day. But it was still there, and she still paid it attention every now and then to remind herself she deserved to be happy. For now, she put the box to the darkest corner of her mind and headed to the holodeck.

Chakotay was waiting outside for her, leaning casually against the wall as if there was nothing in this life that could ever bother him. Kathryn knew that was wrong, that things did bother him quite deeply sometimes, but she admired how effortlessly cool he looked like that. Looking over her shoulder to make sure nobody was around, the Captain reached out to touch his elbow and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you for waiting for me."

"I couldn't possibly start without you," Chakotay replied, returning her kiss on the lips this time. "Besides, who would be here to cover your eyes if I was already inside?" And with that, he manoeuvred himself behind her and put his hands over her eyes. 

"Oh, it's a complete surprise, is it!?" Kathryn asked with a short laugh, feeling a little uneasy at not being in control of something. It was getting easier to let go these days, but she wasn't completely there yet. Chakotay did have something about him that made her relax, made her want to shake off her commander uniform and just be herself. But it would take time to get to that point entirely, especially while their relationship was a secret- even if it was a badly kept one.

The doors to the holodeck whooshed open and Chakotay guided Kathryn into the room, shuffling her forward with gentle nudges from behind. She took a deep breath and relished in the moment, knowing he was doing something to make her happy despite everything that had been going on recently. Her mouth was spread into a giddy smile, white teeth on show, waiting for him to remove his hands so she could see what he had planned.

"Computer, begin programme," the first officer commanded, and the room sprang to life around them. "Three guesses where we are."

With Chakotay's hands still over her eyes, Kathryn relied on her other senses to try and guess where they were standing. She could hear people, excited, happy, joyous people. And music, somewhere, in the distance- all kinds of music, and it all melted into one beautiful sound amongst a... a bustling city. Janeway took a deep breath. It smelled like wine, and good food, and perfume. The air around them was disturbed by wind, but not so much that it impeded her hearing, and it was that delightful temperature that seemed to grace earth's Northern hemisphere around Springtime. The Captain put her small hands over Chakotay's and glided her fingers towards his forearms, holding onto him and stroking his skin with her thumbs.

"If that accordion music from the distance and the smell of the food is anything to go by, we're in a very stereotypical rendition of 20th century Paris."

"Damn it, Kathryn, you are just too smart to surprise," Chakotay laughed and removed his hands, grinning at his Captain as she spun around and kissed him hard.

"Thank you," she whispered in between kisses. "It's lovely." 

Janeway, now with her sight all her own again, looked around them and saw that they were indeed in Paris on a beautiful spring evening. They were atop the Eiffel Tower, next to the restaurant, a beautifully set table waiting for them with a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket. The sun was setting, casting a pink and orange glow across the sky. Usually those colours wouldn't look good side by side, but Kathryn thought that it was wonderful the way they blushed across the horizon together, sweeping in long strokes and fading into each other as the darker, moody blue of night crept in from above. 

"Gosh," she muttered, resting her hands on the railings around the platform and gazing off at the horizon. She knew it wasn't real, it was just the holodeck treating her to a visual delight, but she didn't care. Chakotay had done this all for her. "I haven't felt this romantic in years."

"Me neither," Chakotay replied softly. He came up behind Kathryn, putting his strong hands on her waist and leaning in to press a delicate kiss against her neck. He felt her lean back into him urging him for more, so he wrapped his arms round her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I could look at a million sunsets here, and in the real world, on any number of planets, but none of them would be as amazing as looking into your eyes, like this..." He turned her around to face him, one hand on her cheek, looking deep into her eyes with all of his soul. "... And telling you that I love you. With every fibre of my being, Kathryn Janeway."

The breath that Kathryn took at that moment became caught in her throat, which was swelling with emotion. Part of her had known that he loved her, but she'd never heard him say it out loud, and she never expected him to. The Captain was so caught up in trying to compartmentalise their relationship, her job, her fiancé, and their mission to get home, that she hadn't considered this could ever be something real. Not the same sort of real that she and Mark had. _Used_ to have. It was a surprise to hear Chakotay say it out loud, and even more of a surprise that she could not stop herself from saying it back. She forced herself to breathe. 

"I love you too, Chakotay. I can't explain it, or rationalise it, and I'm not sure if I even want to right now. I'm just enjoying you."

"Who knows, if you play your cards right I might even follow you back to Earth so you can enjoy me there too."

"I'd like that a lot."

"So would I. Champagne, Captain?" Chakotay offered, pulling away from Kathryn and moving towards the table that had been set for them. 

"You know you can only call it champagne if it's been replicated in the Champagne region of France," Kathryn teased as she sat down and pulled herself in toward the table.

"Ah, you're right. Anything else is just sparkling synthehol." Chakotay let out a laugh, his big, genuine smile lighting up his entire face while he filled their glasses. 

The pair of them ate and drank and talked the night away, enjoying the music and sounds of the city below them. Still feeling like a love-sick teenager, Kathryn found herself nudging Chakotay's leg with her foot under the table, leaning closer to hold his hand, and gazing at him with adoration. He was right about the sunsets- they'd never be as beautiful or as important as looking into his eyes and telling him how much he meant to her. And Kathryn found that she could tell him that without speaking, for every glance they shared was heavy with feeling, like rainclouds getting fuller and fuller. At one point, Chakotay had pulled her hand across the table to kiss it, not stopping with one kiss, but planting one on each of her knuckles. If Voyager was destroyed tomorrow, that moment would have been the last thing Kathryn Janeway ever thought of.

Soon enough, the sunset was over and done with, and true, inky night had set in. Paris was utterly gorgeous on this perfectly programmed night, with a cloudless sky and a thousand stars twinkling overhead. 

"Oh, I forgot to mention, I programmed a little surprise for nine o'clock. Which is... Just about now," Chakotay said, standing up from the table and offering Kathryn his hand.

"Interesting," Janeway remarked, taking his hand and rising from her seat. "I've got a surprise for you as well. You can have it right away if your surprise is any good."

Chakotay laughed, throwing one of his arms around her shoulders as they stood near the railings again. And suddenly, as they were looking out over the Trocadero Gardens, the sky came alive with tiny little pinpricks of light that seemed to whoosh in and out of existence without warning. 

"A meteor shower!" Kathryn exclaimed, looking over her shoulder at Chakotay, who squeezed her in tighter. No matter how many times she went into space or how many planets she visited, the beauty of witnessing a meteor shower (even a hologram one) was never lost on her. She could be tough as anything, but she'd always enjoy watching celestial bodies hurtling through space from the safety of a planet's surface. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

When the majority of comets had had their time to shine and the few that remained were appearing only sporadically, Chakotay kissed the side of Janeway's head, letting his hand move from her shoulder to her waist. 

"Do you want your surprise now?" Kathryn asked him sincerely, craning up to kiss him.

"Absolutely."

"Computer, delete the people from this programme," said the Captain, and the waiters, patrons, and tourists all vanished, leaving them alone on the top of the Eiffel Tower. Kathryn kissed him again, with both hands resting on his collarbones. "That's better," she said, giving him a sly smirk. "Now, you'll have to come and find it yourself."

That tease was enough to have Chakotay hard, his pants tightening already. He knew exactly what she meant. The first officer reached forward and began to kiss her passionately, exploring every inch of her mouth with his tongue, his hands roaming down her body to release her from the confines of her uniform. He let her clothing drop to the floor, discarding it without a second thought. Her blue undershirt came next, which he pulled over her head and tossed to the side with the rest of her clothes. And then, when he saw what she had on underneath, he knew he'd found his Valentine's surprise. 

"Kathryn... You look incredible." His voice was so sincere, so full of awe and enamoured with this woman, this warrior whom he'd completely fallen for. "Better than any cheesy holoprogram." 

"Oh, I don't know about that. The sparkling synthehol was pretty damn good," Kathryn joked, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him closer. "Don't leave me standing here all night, Chakotay."

"Damn it, I don't think I could, even if I wanted to."

And with that, the first officer took Kathryn's face in his hands and kissed her so deeply the two of them didn't come up for air until they were utterly breathless. One of his hands moved to her red lacy bra, pulling one of the cups aside so he could toy with her nipple while his other hand held her tightly by the waist. Kathryn effortlessly made quick work of the commander's clothes, tossing them onto the pile where hers lay. And before they could even think twice about what they were doing, Chakotay had lifted her up like she weighed no more than a bag of sugar, pressing her against the railings and kissing every inch of her he could reach.

Kathryn wrapped her legs around him tight, moaning softly as he entered her, and flung her arms around his neck to steady herself. Chakotay felt her tighten around his shaft, and moaned into her neck, almost completely giving himself over to the moment. His hips moved with hers in a slow, passionate motion that connected them physically and spiritually. It wasn't long before he could feel Kathryn tensing up a little, and he knew she would be close by now. He was so used to how she felt around him. 

"Wait. Not yet," he whispered, leaving a gentle nibble on her neck. "Like this," he said, moving away from Kathryn so her feet could touch the ground again. Chakotay knelt on the floor, enthusiastically kissing from her stomach to the apex of her thighs, taking extra care to find that sweet place that would be sending her over the edge in no time. The commander slid two fingers inside of her, matching their movements with that of his mouth. 

Janeway moaned, holding on to the railings to keep herself steady with one hand, the other sinking into Chakotay's hair and gripping it tightly. The pressure on his scalp only urged him on, and soon he was pulling one of Kathryn's thighs to his shoulder, pushing his face in closer to her, to taste every bit of her. Kathryn shuddered with pleasure, her grip tightening in his hair, and as she found her release from the gentle pressure of his tongue, she called out his name in sheer delight, eyes closed, back arched, legs shaking.

Running his hands up his lover's thighs, Chakotay grinned up at her from below, really savouring that moment where she was totally taken with pleasure.

"That was good?"

"Unbelievably so. Now, come here."

"I'm glad," whispered Chakotay, rising from the floor and kissing his Captain. Her hair had come undone from being up against the railings, and he gently brushed it out of her face. "You're so beautiful." His kisses roamed from her cheek to her neck, while his hands turned her around to face out across the city. Kathryn looked out at the night sky, then over her shoulder at Chakotay, eyes pleading with him for more. Without a moment of doubt, the commander pressed himself to her, kissing her neck while he entered her from behind. The Captain gripped the railing and moaned again from the feeling of fullness, head tilting backwards.

It wasn't long before Chakotay was too close to stop- she tended to have that effect on him. A few thrusts, gripping onto her waist and kissing her back, and he was spent, pushing his hardness into her with utter urgency and nuzzling into the crook of her neck. He panted through his climax, kissing her shoulder all the while. 

"Damn, you feel so good," Chakotay murmured, by way of an apology. "I can't control myself. Next time, I'll go for longer."

"Shush, that was perfect. I couldn't have done it better myself," Kathryn replied jokingly, but it _was_ half true. It _had_ been a perfect evening. She embraced her commander, breathing in the scent of his skin, his pheromones, drinking in the moment with outrageous glee. No matter what happened from now on, she knew that he was hers.

Just for a brief moment, before the couple went to clean themselves up and put their clothes back on, they stood there, tangled up in naked limbs and messy hair, enjoying each other's warmth at the top of the Eiffel Tower. They were happy to stand in comfortable silence for a while, watching the last of the meteors dance across the sky, petering out with the sweetest little twinkle that either of them had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Happy V-Day 2021. May your days be filled with love <3


End file.
